The pathology and tissue resources core will represent a joint effort by the Department of Pathology, MD. Anderson Medical Center (MDACC) and the Simmons Cancer Center, UT Southwestern Medical Center (UTSWMC). It will provide specimens, pathology review, cell culture of selected specimens, specialized reagents and facilities in support of the other SPORE projects and investigators such as microdissection of defined cell populations and cultures of paired tumor-lymphoblastoid cell lines and preneoplastic specimens. While the primary purpose of the SPORE is to provide optimal materials and services in support of the research projects included in the SPORE proposal, data and materials will be made available to SPORE investigators at other institutions whenever possible. The specific aims of the proposal are summarized as follows: Aim 1, To provide pathological review of all clinical specimens utilized in the clinical and research projects outlined in the SPORE proposal. All clinical specimens (about 1500) will be reviewed by two surgical pathologists highly experienced in lung cancer (Drs Mackay and Gazdar), who will arrive at a consensus diagnosis. In cases of disagreement, Drs. Mackay and Gazdar will consult by phone, fax, Internet, or in person, and arrive at a consensus diagnosis. Aim #2, Maintenance of a tissue repository of lung cancer specimens and adjacent non-malignant lung and bronchial epithelium. It is anticipated that 600 samples from 200 resections will be collected (about 70 resections per year). Aim #3, Establish matched tumor and B lymphoblastoid cell lines from patients with lung cancer (about 50 pairs, of which 28 pairs have already been established). These will be used for the preparation of DNA, RNA and protein products from the matched samples, for use by SPORE investigators. Aim #4, Prepare specialized materials and services for utilization by SPORE investigators, including preparation of nucleic acids and protein pellets, cryosections, microdissection of precisely identified lesions, and cultures of bronchial epithelium. Aim #5, Maintain an on-line computerized listing of all specimens and procedures and patient demographics and pathological data. Data and specimens will be made available to investigators at other SPORE sites. These aims will permit optimal utilization of the resources by SPORE investigators.